


Отражение

by av2



Series: Гори, октябрь 2019 [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Amputee Eren Yeager, F/M, Quick Romance, Side Story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: Когда Эрен находился в госпитале Либерио под псевдонимом Эрен Крюгер, он закрутил роман с одной из медсестер.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Гори, октябрь 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830370
Kudos: 1





	Отражение

**Author's Note:**

> Тема — протез.

В углу спальни Деворы стоит трельяж с подвижными створками по бокам и широким зеркалом посередине. Дневной свет бьет наискось сквозь тюль, узор которого напоминает скатерть, и падает на половину кровати. Эрен видит в отражении причудливо колышущуюся тень, гладкий обрубок своей ноги, а потом уже изгибы их с Деворой тел под простыней. Светлые женские кудри на груди, часть плеча спящей девушки и он сам между разъехавшимися в разные стороны подушками. У изножья устало стоит металлический протез в форме палки с безвольно висящим кожаным чехлом. В сладком от парфюма воздухе витают пылинки, все никак не успокоятся, скользкая розовая блузка лежит распластавшись на абажуре плечиками кверху. Эрен помнит на ощупь их поролоновую мягкость и приглушенное тепло от тела.

Никогда он не думал, что с ним такое произойдет.

Девора работала медсестрой в госпитале для военных в Либерио и приметила его сразу, как только Эрен прибыл из форта Славы в родной дом всех континентальных элдийцев. На войне в результате взрыва он лишился левого глаза и ноги ниже колена. Еще ему выбило память, и он не мог вспомнить ничего о себе — это по официальной версии, на самом деле он притворялся. Просто не хотел возвращаться домой и якобы ждал, когда ему сделают протез — он слышал, что тем, кто долго не может выписаться такой обязательно делают. Девора быстро с ним начала флиртовать, а Эрен и рад был ответить — юркая и хваткая, ее много кто любил из врачей, у нее было много связей — и никогда об этом знакомстве не жалел. Не без причины — однажды она появилась на пороге их палаты с протезом в руках. Во время примерки она кокетливо кривя губы вдевала его ногу в полость и наклонилась так, чтобы в разрез халата было видно прозрачный бюстгальтер и впалый живот. Эрен впервые встретил такую откровенность и долго смотрел на розовые соски, даже разволновался. Когда Девора подняла голову, он не отвел взгляд.

Она водила его по гетто в свои выходные и могла после конца смены тайно увести к себе домой. Там они ужинали и занимались сексом, вместе спали, вместе просыпались, и лежали как сейчас. Нежась утром в кровати, она разглядывая его в зеркало. Спрашивала: «Не болит?», когда он надевал свою металлическую ногу. Ухаживала за культей — как учили в училище, мыла протез — как казалось ей нужным. Девора знала, что у Эрена все в порядке с головой, а Эрен знал, что в ее голове ветер, но разве это плохо? 

Он сказал ей, что не хочет возвращаться к семье калекой, и она это приняла. У Деворы не складывалось с родителями — они не хотели, чтобы их дочь была хоть как-то связанна с «неженственной» войной. Они жили в другом конце района, и она их навещала очень редко. И, возможно, оттого так старалась над его увечьем, чтобы хоть капельку, но Эрен Крюгер почувствовал себя человеком. Наверное, она видит между ними сходство — но на самом деле его и в помине нет. Эрен вышел из дома, пересек море и вошел в их страну, самолично отрубив себе ногу и выбив глаз. Он явился сюда тайно и чтобы решать судьбу своего народа и подстроить в Либерио теракт. Площади, по которым он ходил с Деворой, были кандидатами в жертвы; люди, с которыми она его знакомила, легко могли умереть от запланированного им взрыва. Она не знает, что дома его ждет семья, которая — он верит — никогда его не отвергнет за «невзрослые» и «немужественные» решения. Она не знает, что после ночных встреч с сообщником-братом за пределами госпиталя, он отрубал себе отращенную ногу и хоронит ее в саду. Она не знает ни-че-го, и это лучшее, что могло быть с ними обоими за все их знакомство.

Девора в полудреме виском прижимается к ключице. Эрен берет ее за руку и сплетает пальцы, рассматривая отражение в зеркале. 

— Скажи, что любишь, — говорит она ему, не открывая глаз. — Скажи «я тебя люблю».

Он знает, что разобьет ей сердце, но серьезно повторяет:

— «Я тебя люблю», — и их губы медленно расплываются в улыбке. 

Он выглядит со стороны так взросло, так свободно. Так, как невозможно дома. Как будто он Эрен Крюгер, блудный сын, который поругался с родителями, пошел на фронт и вернулся калекой. Теперь он лечится в постели с девушкой Деворой, которая может стать его невестой. Эта жизнь могла случиться с ним, как и эта неудобная железка, от которой все в его теле скрипит при ходьбе. В зеркале он видит именно эту действительность и думает, что рад бы в ней остаться.

Но, если говорить прямо, не эта история ему нужна.


End file.
